gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Stand
Situation Marcus and Dom start out this chapter arriving at the Franklin's Outpost. They arrive on the old Junker that Franklin lent them. They arrive at a very pivotal moment, when the Locust are assaulting the camp. New Allies *Stranded Transcript (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: '''"Baird. It’s Marcus. We have the Junker. Do you copy?" '''Damon Baird (COM): "Yeah. You on your way or what? We’re getting screwed to the wall over here!" Marcus Fenix: '"We’re almost there!" 'Chaps: "Sounds like they could use your help." Marcus Fenix: '''"Let’s do this." (Playthrough) '''Dominic Santiago: "Almost had us that time." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Let’s move out." (Cutscene) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird! Turn that shit off." Walkthrough Fight alongside the Stranded. Frontal Assault Strategy Start out in front of Laverne, and you will be overlooking the battle between the Stranded and the Locust. You must help repel the Locust from successfully seizing Franklin's Outpost, so make your way over to what looks like a boardwalk. You must stay around this boardwalk, and plug the Emergence Holes as the Locust make them, or you can shoot them as they emerge with the Troika Heavy Machine Gun. You must throw a grenade into every one of the holes, or suffer having the Locust emerging all over the area. After you plug the holes, then you must take control of the Troika and finish off the remaining survivors. After the surviving Locust are killed, there will be a huge tremor, and the ground will fall in to reveal four Boomers. You should take cover immediately, and fire at the Boomers' heads. After the Boomers die, you will have completed the level. Mad Sniping Strategy Weapons needed: *Longshot Sniper Rifle When the chapter starts, rush straight ahead and climb the window into a building with a respawning large ammo cache to your right. Stock up on some rounds (in case you haven't filled up in Powder Keg). Continue down the hallway where you'll find a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Take it if you don't have one. Continue to the next room where you will find a locker/crate object and a burning toilet. Take cover behind the locker/crate then just fire away. When you run low on rounds, return to the respawning ammo cache and stock up. Keep fighting through the Locust from the Emergence Holes until someone yells "Sniper!". A point-of-interest trigger will be highlighted, and you will be prompted to shoot down the "Loose Concrete Block". You can do that, or just snipe the Sniper with the Longshot. Three Locust will appear on the rooftops under a gas line straight ahead. Shooting it will make quick work of these. Continue massacring the Locust until you hear a rumble. That's the sign of four Boomers coming from the giant Emergence Hole outside. When you walk outside (there's a doorway to your right), you will find a piece of cover that is perfect for taking them out. For some reason, there's no 'edge' to the cover point and you can take aim and open fire from any angle. This will let you poke out precisely at the right spot and pick off the four Boomers easily. Once that's done, quickly reload, rush back to regenerate some ammo, and move on to Act 3. Hint When the ground falls away, revealing the Boomers, take cover and watch the huge gas tank fall onto a platform above the hole. After it stops rolling, it will start leaking gas and a panel next to it will fall away. Behind it are three propane tanks. Shoot one and the tank catches fire and collapses the platform, sending the giant explosive into the hole and killing all the Boomers instantly. Handy for saving sniper ammo. Trivia This chapter was Number 4 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Battles". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSZ3i5CH1o&feature=channel Category:Gears of War walkthrough